COUNCIL OF THE DEAD (FAN FICTION)
by Sonicfan441
Summary: Have you ever wondered what life after death entails is there a heaven or hell angels and demons or something else well take a look into this idea as to what could possibly be waiting for us in the afterlife inspired by Famous Last Words brought to life in this form by me


Council of the Dead(fan fiction) BY Cameron James Lee Newton Based on the Album Of the Same Tiltle By Famous Last Words

INTRO The seven individuals walk into a room struck in awe as to what is going on. A voice seeming to come out of no where says "welcome to the council" and informs them that they are dead and have left their physical human form the voice continues "you are a remarkable group of souls and are in a little place i call The Land Of The Deceased and some of you have realised that youe memories of your previous lives have begun to fade" and the voice ensures that while they may not remember but they are all connected once in life now in death. Then He tells the souls that they have been given a chance that most souls never get,they get a chance to obatin information about thier previous life the voice makes clear that he is not there to Judge or Preach but to guide as they search through the souls' previous lives and show tem why thier souls survive.

SOUL 1 Nancy An old woman then steps up and begins to speak She says that as the years went on she slowly lost her mind. The voice speaks up "she cant see through this haze" as she continues to to speak,apparentley people put her on medication but there was no effect as the dementia got worse. Again the voice chimes in "confusions delusions her mind's in a daze" she continues i couldn't remember anything anybody ("can't recognize a face" the voice whispers) eventually i died and came here.

SOUL 2 Eric A Man speaks up and begins to share what he is regaining "Crash the impact that took my life but what happend to the girl still inside is she alright did she survie" and in denial he shouts "You spread these lies just another way to justify that are lives are gone and we must move on but that is not all right"  
he begins to calm as he says "all i needed was a little time and to say goodbye and i cant move on this is all so wrong and i will not comply" he eventually comes to a stop and says that he wants his daughter to be fine without her father which complets his session.

SOUL 3 Jarred A younger man speaks and tells that he was in the army and was killed in battle as fire falls from the sky he describes and notes of a young girl he saves who survived thanks to him he ends by saying he wanted to say bye to his brother Daniel who is home with thier father and although he died he was proud to serve and die with his company.

UPRISING a girls voice plays through Jarred's mind saying that thier sacrifice was not in vain.

SOUL4 Daniel All i wanted to do was make my dad proud this man says so i joined a gang and one night i was pressured to prove myself i did so by robbing a store "I'll take it all " he said and replys to himself "i took it all i took every thing" then he stops to breathe and continues my enemies followed he said and ends with " i got shot, shot gun cocked pointing at me"

SOUL 5 Zack It was my selfish lies that led to his demise the next man says and continues "Maybe if i belived in something we 'd be alive but now were nothing" and describes how he felt his life fade as he overdosed and died. He ends We're all just fading memories destined to fail , a one way ticket to hell just for me.

SOUL 6 Bob I was in the hospital an older man says and says that all he wanted was one of his sins to walk through his door but all his loved ones were gone his greatest fear might come true he thought. " i see my friends and family and my boys are by my side before it all went wrong before the both of them had died" he explains. I died alone but if they were here now i would say how damn proud i am.

SOUL 7 Jake I was a living soul just like the rest of you says the last soul (a normal guy working 9 to 5 says the voice)  
My mom was sick and i had to keep up with the bills eventually she died i drunk my sorrows away he shares and i drove 85 through the interstate i killed someone.I felt so guilty i could'nt take life so there's one in the chamber to end it all.  
The End of the Beginning the voice begins again the truth unfolds now my darling souls look at the souls across from you and try to remeber thier face they will remeber yours Friends and Family you have gathered here a second chance your gift my friends you can trancecd and start another journey or go back to amend the life you lived before, it's up to you so now it's time for you to choose.

CLOSING STATEMENT. this story is to show big respect for Famous Last Words and Belive it or not this was hard for me to write considering a few of the songs on this album hit me hard enough for me to cry so hope you guys can do more awsome work like this album in the future. From a big fan Cameron James Lee Newton.


End file.
